


Truth or Dare Gone Wrong (or Right?)

by s_and_n_write



Series: sleepover [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Don't come after me, Engaged Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Engagement, F/M, First Post, Fluff, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Mentioned Lila Rossi, No Cursing, Past Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe - Freeform, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, Weddings, dare gone wrong (or right?), i broke up alya and nino, kim can do makeup, team identity reveal, very light adrien bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Kim, and Chloe are having a sleepover and play truth or dare. Shenanigans ensue and a dare is misinterpreted.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: sleepover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890097
Comments: 16
Kudos: 197





	Truth or Dare Gone Wrong (or Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> S (of S and N) is writing this. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, especially MLB fic. Follow us on Tumblr at s-and-n-writes. Please leave kudos. Thanks.

“How dare you!” Chloe screeched. “I am not letting _Kim_ of all people put on my makeup. That is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

The gang, Marinette, Nino, Kim, Adrien, and Chloe, were playing Truth or Dare. Why, you ask? Well, Lila kept lying and Alya was, of course, a devoted follower. Lila kept asking for help and making fake promises. Alya kept doing this so much that she never had time for Nino anymore. 

Nino was a childhood friend of Marinette, so Lila’s claims of Marinette being a bully were wasted on him. He could never believe Marinette, the girl who cried when someone killed a butterfly, would ever bully and hurt someone, even if it was Lila. Nino and Alya broke up and Nino started supporting Marinette.

Kim had similar reasoning. Marinette wasn’t the type of girl to hurt anyone, even if they were terrible people. She had once been running through grass and stepped on a caterpillar, then proceeded to cry and host a funeral for said caterpillar.

Chloe never fell for the lies, having been raised in a cutthroat environment where lying and manipulation were common. Both her parents were in businesses, so she had plenty of experience in the business world. Chloe would never hurt another person, and after a bit of trying (and somewhat failing) at being nice to Marinette, she was allowed into the friend group.

Adrien though, his story was different. He (obviously) knew Lila wasn’t lying, and had finally grown a spine. It was just a normal Tuesday and Adrien was about to leave school when he realized he had left his phone in the locker room. Adrien had snuck in, trying to avoid Lila, and because everyone had left, he could distinctly hear sobs coming from the back corner.

Walking quietly, as to not disturb the person, Adrien came upon Marinette, sobbing in the corner, with a ( _was that a kwami?_ ) trying to console her. All words failed him with the realization that, _that was Ladybug’s kwami and MARINETTE WAS LADYBUG?_

“U-um, is t-t-that, um, u-u-uh, _Ladybug?!_ ” He sputtered out, mind running a thousand miles a minute with this new information. His mind was connecting all the dots as Marinette tried to jump up and refute everything. Her clumsiness caused her to fall and she was freaking out internally. _He figured out I’m Ladybug?! This means I’ll have to give up being Ladybug! And Tikki! And I broke the rule! And I’ll have to give up being Ladybug! Aaaaaaaaaah!_

Tikki just rolled her tiny eyes and whistled, causing Adrien to stop freaking out and Marinette to stop freaking out and being clumsy. Basically, Tikki fixed the situation (with no help from Plagg). Aside from Marinette finding out Adrien was Cat Noir, Adrien found out that Marinette was crying because of stress from commissions, school, Ladybug, and being the Guardian, and Lila’s stories didn’t help since everyone basically hated her.

Adrien stopped his stupid ‘high road’ mentality and supported Marinette, though he couldn’t go against Lila in fear of his father. Also, Marinette’s Guardian stress was somewhat fixed. Adrien had decided to be co-Guardian, and pushed (with Tikki and Plagg) to make certain people permanent heroes, along with revealing everyone’s identity to make a kind of everyday support group.

Luka and Kagami were also in the group. Kagami believed her good friends Marinette and Adrien when they told her, and Luka could hear Lila’s inner song. It was full of dissonant chords and sounded terrible. Now, back to Truth or Dare.

The gang, without Luka and Kagami (since they couldn’t make it), were having a sleepover in Chloe’s room. Adrien told his father that it was just Chloe, so he was allowed, and Lila never found out. 

Truth or Dare had just started, but it had quickly become crazy. You’d be surprised how weird and crazy a bunch of teenage superheroes could be. The only things that happened were Kim having his hair braided, Adrien chugging a bottle of ketchup, and Nino revealing he still slept with a stuffed animal. Nino had just dared Chloe to let Kim put makeup on her face, which prompted her outburst.

“How dare you!” Chloe screeched. “I am not letting _Kim_ of all people put on my makeup. That is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Marinette was muffling her laughter and walking over to the bathroom, where the makeup wipes and kits were.

“I don’t want to look like a damn _clown_! Kim has no earthly idea and I am not letting him use and WASTE my amazing makeup. Marinette! That kit you’re holding costs more than $1,000!” Chloe continued ranting about how unfair it was until Adrien, Nino, and Kim tackled her. The shock caused her to shut up and after a few minutes of convincing, she reluctantly allowed Kim to put her cheapest ($150) makeup on.

Somehow, it didn’t turn out as terribly as they thought. Kim clearly had a bit of experience with the basics, but when it came to eyeshadow, eyeliner, lip liner, and things like that, he was completely clueless. Chloe ended up looking normal-ish. The colors didn’t quite match and she definitely didn’t look normal, but it didn’t matter much since nobody else was around. Next, it was Chloe’s turn.

“So, Dupain-Cheng, truth or dare?” Chloe asked, since Marinette hadn’t done anything yet.

“Um, I don’t know, dare I guess? Wait, no, truth! I want truth!” Marinette answered, realizing that Chloe was evil with dares.

“Too late, Dupain-Cheng. Dare it is,” Chloe replied, with an evil smirk on her face. “Come here, this is a dare that’s best as a surprise.” Chloe whispered the dare into Marinette’s ear. What she had to do was fake-propose to Adrien, who she was dating, with one of Chloe’s many rings. However, Marinette had to do it sometime later, when nobody would suspect anything.

“W-WHAT? NO! OMG Chloe that’s so embarrassing!” Marinette yelled, her cheeks almost as red as a tomato.

“You said dare, you have to do it,” Chloe said, holding back laughter at her reaction. Nobody else knew what the dare was, but one look at Marinette’s face told them it would be something amazing, and something they should probably film.

Truth or dare went on, with many secrets being revealed and embarrassing things being done. After an hour or so, it was 2 am and they decided to sleep. Well, more like get comfy and then stay awake talking for another few hours.

Anyways, everyone was doing their nightly routine. Adrien and Marinette were the last ones done, and Chloe took a moment to tell Marinette that she had to do the dare NOW. Marinette had gotten the ring earlier so she was set. Chloe took her phone out, and Nino did as well, thinking that if Chloe was recording he probably should too, as backup.

Marinette took a deep breath, looked to her friends for encouragement, and with pink cheeks, called for Adrien.

“H-hey Adrien?” Marinette said.

“Yes Princess?” he replied.

“W-well, we’ve been dating for a while, a-and you know I love you,” she said going down on one knee. “So will you make me the happiest woman on Earth and-” _fake marry me_ , she was about to say.

“OMG YES OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU” Adrien yelled, picking her up for a hug.

“Wait, WHAT?” Marinette said. “For real?”

“Yes for real,” he replied, smiling from ear to ear. “Though I’m wondering why you decided to do it at a sleepover. Not that I don’t love it, but still.”

Chloe burst out laughing at both Adrien’s reaction and Marinette’s flustered face. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish, but no sound was coming out.

“Well, Adrikins, I dared Dupain-Cheng to do that, but based on her reaction, I should probably ask,” Chloe said, smirking. “When’s the wedding?”

Bonus:

At their wedding, Chloe was the maid of honor. Her speech was epic.

“Well, I don’t mean to brag, but I’m the reason those two got married. We were at a sleepover playing truth or dare…”

**Author's Note:**

> Clarification: Marinette and Adrien actually got engaged (for real) at the sleepover.
> 
> Fun fact: when I started writing this, my plan was just to have a small bit or background and just tons of truth or dare stuff. all of this was me going with the flow.
> 
> sooo anyways. you like? comment, kudos, follow on tumblr. please and thank you.


End file.
